1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink-jet heads and apparatuses used in printers, video printers and others serving as output terminal units for copying machines, facsimile machines, word processors, host computers and others. In particular, the present invention relates to an ink-jet head and an ink-jet apparatus having a base member comprising an electrothermal converting element which generates thermal energy utilized as recording energy. Incidentally, the term "recording" used here implies ink application and other activities (printing) onto any type of ink-receiving material such as cloth, thread, paper, and sheet materials, and the term "recording apparatus" implies various types of information-processing apparatuses and printers serving as output units used in such apparatuses. Accordingly, the present invention is applicable for these usages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, ink-jet recording apparatuses are increasingly required to be of smaller size, lower price, and in addition, have abilities for color recording and higher image quality recording. Hitherto, since a precise and complex structure and control of the recording head was necessary for achieving high image quality, recording apparatuses were extremely expensive and of large size.
In relation to this, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62-48585 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus capable of modulating dot sizes while using a markedly simple mechanism in which two or more of electrothermal converting elements (including large one and small one) are disposed within one nozzle, and thus achieving high image quality. This invention is significant for gray-scale recording.
Practically, when ink-ejecting quantity is modulated for achieving high image quality while using two electrothermal converting elements within one nozzle, each of the parallel-disposed electrothermal converting elements is generally individually driven. It has been revealed, however, that merely disposing the electrothermal converting elements in parallel cannot achieve an optimum ink-impacting position accuracy in some cases though a considerable accuracy can be achieved. In relation to this, the Inventors found that alteration of design parameters such as the distances between the electrothermal converting elements and an orifice, the size of the orifice, and others causes deterioration of the ink-impacting position accuracy, and therefore, the design must be wholly reformed in order to attain desired image quality. More specifically, alteration of some design parameters as described above leads to failure in satisfying practical levels, which may be attributed to complex factors arising from provision of two electrothermal converting elements within one nozzle and concerning nozzle designing for achieving high levels of ink-ejecting quantity and stability of the ejecting quantity. Further, the Inventors conducted the following examination in addition to examination of problems in related arts on designing the above-described electrothermal converting elements and the ink-impacting point. Ordinarily, factors on designing a nozzle and its periphery for achieving desired ink-impacting position accuracy are the orifice area, the nozzle length, the size and disposition of the electrothermal converting element, and others. The inventors examined designs of nozzles which contain a plurality of electrothermal converting elements while focusing the attention on the orifice area and the nozzle length among the above-listed factors, and found that a desired ink-impacting position accuracy can rarely be stably achieved possibly due to influence of other predominant factors. Meanwhile, among the parameters on designing a nozzle and its periphery, sizes of the electrothermal converting elements are determined at the point when a photomask used in a patterning step in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor substrate is designed. When the sizes of the electrothermal converting elements are altered aiming at achieving a desired ink-impacting position accuracy, the head must be produced almost newly. Accordingly, since the size and position of each electrothermal converting element should be altered at the last point of nozzle designing, there are considerable losses in view of time and workload. In contrast, only if the sizes and positions of the electrothermal converting elements can be determined beforehand, other ink-ejecting properties can easily be adjusted. For example, the orifice area can be minutely altered since methods for controlling the energy from a laser or the like for forming the orifice have been developed, and such an alteration is less causative of time loss and work inefficiency since forming the orifice is a relatively later step. Consequently, for a head having a plurality of electrothermal converting elements within one nozzle, it is particularly important to properly determine positions of the orifice and the electrothermal converting elements and others at an initial stage of nozzle designing.
As described above, requirements on structure of a head having a plurality of heaters within one nozzle for achieving a high image quality have not yet been considered in detail in view of the relationship between the orifice and the electrothermal converting elements. Based on the above findings, the present invention is directed to solve difficulties in achieving a high image quality while using a head having a plurality of heaters within one nozzle, and to achieve recording with a higher image quality.
The Inventors examined the parameters on head designing in order to improve ink-impacting position accuracy aiming at achieving high image quality recording, and found that stable achievement of a high image quality requires considering tendency of the influence upon ink-impacting position accuracy by the orifice area and positions of the two electrothermal converting elements relative to the orifice. The present invention has been accomplished based on this finding.